A Swan and a Sparrow
by Speak Your Mind
Summary: Elizabeth, William, and the crew set out for a rescue mission for the missing Jack Sparrow. But, would Elizabeth and Will's relationship drift apart even more because of this? And what does Jack really mean to her? WillElizabeth, eventual JackElizabeth.


_**A Swan and a Sparrow: Sequel to PotC2**_

_Chapter One_

_---_

A gust warm salty sea breeze danced its way into Elizabeth Swann's lush brown hair as she leaned her head out the side of _Bloody Mary, _which was gliding smoothly like a huge chunk of glacier on the calm surface of North Sea.

She couldn't believe herself. Not even a few months have passed, and she was back on the deck once more. _Shouldn't I be tired of this? Should be, out of all those that I've been through, _She thought tauntingly to herself. Well, to say the truth, she was the one who gathered and convinced the crew back on board to well…find Jack Sparrow.

She broke from her trance when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Pirate," someone whispered right behind her.

"Will!" she said with a smile, turning around to face him.

"How are you feeling? You haven't been out in the sea for a good length of time," he said, returning the smile.

"I'm doing a pretty good job for a girl who was over- pampered for the past three months," Elizabeth said jokingly. "You need to shave, Will,"

Will put a hand on his cheek, and learned that she was right indeed. "We won't come ashore in a week, and I didn't think to bring along a razor," he shrugged.

"Let's not hope you scare anyone once we do," Elizabeth giggled, and Will chuckled.

"Well then, I think Mr. Gibbs is having slight trouble with the wheel," Will took Elizabeth's hand, squeezed it, and left onto the poop deck.

Elizabeth went and got lost in reverie once more in the endless sea. Pintel and Ragetti were next to break her daydream.

"Tell me more 'bout that fellow," Ragetti whispered excitedly, forgetting about cleaning the deck.

"Ye see, rumors say this strange poor chap claims he's lived a month in the belly of Kraken! Well, he sure left his _wits _in her, that's for sure." Pintel laughed at the absurdity, but Ragetti was holding tightly on to his mop handle.

"The k-Kraken? Quit laughin', Pintel, she just might get livid with you, too!" He cried fearfully.

"Oh, I can laugh at anythin' I want, and no one's got anythin' to say 'bout it." Pintel replied defiantly.

This conversation got Elizabeth hooked.

She walked over to the two dingy seamen, and asked with innocent curiosity,

"This 'poor chap', where is he?"

The two looked up in surprise, and Ragetti hurriedly bowed his head down low with respect, hitting his head on the mop handle during the process. He cried out in pain while Pintel looked at him with oddity.

"Why, milady, why'd some delicate pretty lass like _you _be interested in such nautical nonsense?" He asked with a coy grin, showing his few yellowed teeth. "Blimme, it's only a rumor,"

Elizabeth crossed her arms. "Make that 'delicate pretty _pirate_ lass,'" she retorted teasingly. "Now tell me, Pintel, would you?"

"Aye, milady, anythin' for you," Pintel said humbly, "They say he's somewhere in Spain, a jailbird, as I've heard."

Elizabeth made a skeptical face. "_Spain?_ Why Spain? Why all the way over _there?_"

Pintel shrugged. "Let the mighty Lord answer you _that _one. Now, if ye'd let us, we should get back to work before _Capt' Gibbs_ sees us..." He said sarcastically, glaring at Mr. Gibbs at the wheel with Will. Ragetti bowed down once more, avoiding the mop, and went back to work with Pintel.

Elizabeth wore a Mona-Lisa smile, and half-flew up to the poop deck.

"'Ello there, Ms. Swann," Mr. Gibbs jovially greeted her. "Lovely morning, eh? Wouldn't 'ave been, without Mist' Turner 'ere. There was a teeny glitch with the wheel …"

Elizabeth didn't wait to listen. She grabbed Will by his arm with much force he didn't expect from a woman, and dragged him into the captain's cabin, leaving Mr. Gibbs confused, then with an understanding grin.

"Will, how far is it from here to Spain?" She asked breathlessly once they were inside and seated.

"Spain? Why all of a sudden?" Will asked, still bemused with all this commotion.

"You _know _why, Will." Elizabeth said anxiously. "I overheard Pintel and Ragetti talking. There's this rumor about a man who claims he lived a month in Kraken,"

Will made a face. "I _do _know why, Lizzy."

"Then why--"

Will cut her off. "We can't risk anything on a _rumor_, you know that," he said, looking into Elizabeth's defiant eyes with his soft brown ones.

"We can take a chance," she said, but he didn't seem too convinced yet. "Fine. But, if we go and see for ourselves that the man indeed isn't Jack Sparrow, I promise I won't speak a word of him for the rest of my life, and I promise as a pirate."

Will was taken back by surprise. "Lizzy…are you sure?" He asked. He couldn't believe that she had just bet the rest of her life on _him_. What has _he _done for her when she was taken prison a few months ago? But then, the kiss…it seemed to have meant something. She had no idea he knew about it. He frowned sullenly, and sighed deeply in defeat.

"As a pirate, yes." Elizabeth answered, her gaze firm and sure.

"Right then. It's a deal," Will said, and they both shook on it.

* * *

Will rubbed the back of his aching neck, and leaned against his chair for a few moment of rest. Staring at a map with tiny print for five hours straight on a ship wasn't a smart idea, as he just learned. "It's all for Lizzy," he said with a sad grin.

He knew of course, that their love had frizzled over the past few months, after he'd seen the kiss on _The Black Pearl _before it was torn into pieces by Kraken, leaving Elizabeth distressed and gloomy. It rekindled his anger to think that Elizabeth wanted to save him so badly while Jack couldn't care less when she was taken prisoner by Beckett.

He took a deep breath to put out the little amber of anger in his mind, and decided that the night time breeze would calm him down a bit. Will put on vest over his loose fitting tunic and exited the cabin, and out onto the deck. As he was stretching his back, a pale figure in the stark darkness caught his eyes on the far end of the ship. It was, without doubt, Elizabeth.

He silently appeared next to her. "Hey,"

Elizabeth turned to see him with tired and sheepish eyes. "Will, good evening,"

"Couldn't sleep, eh? Same here," He said, looking out onto the blackness.

"Will, I'm sorry I'm making you and everyone else do all these," she said sincerely. "I really--"

He cut her off. "We all agreed to this, remember? We'll get our captain back sooner or later," he said reassuringly.

Elizabeth turned her head and leaned in, her face barely inches from Will's. She was so close he could smell her faintly alluring scent.

"Elizabeth, I--" Before he could finish, Elizabeth had leaned in even further, the space between their lips gone. Their bodies came together in the cozy darkness under the constellations, surround by the gentle breeze. Will couldn't help himself. _It's been so long…_

He couldn't help himself to not pull away, either. Elizabeth looked up at him with an understanding gaze.

"I know, Will…I'm sorry." She said quietly, turned, and walked her way back to her cabin.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I know you guys already know about the upcoming PotC3, and that the crew's headed for somewhere east and not _Spain_. But pul-leeze, this is my story, so it'll definitely be different from the _movie. _Again, thanks for reading, and happy reviewing! **


End file.
